Karmagisa One Shots
by KatsuSin
Summary: Just a bunch of One Shots of Karma and Nagisa I hope u enjoy I'm new at this stuff XD.
1. The Story of Tonight!

_**Hamilton**_ _**Inspired! Some Karmagisa! So lets Start! Also please don't tell me , who I should have put on this story instead of this character.**_

 _ **No ones prov.**_

It was Itona's wedding day, the whole class was surprised that the small blue haired ,cold hearted, perverted boy would get married with a bubbly cute girl. Now we are in a room with the four best friends Karma, Nagisa, Itona , Sugino . They all are wasted pretty bad

" I may not live to see our Glory!~" Nagisa shouted drunkly , which is Karma's fault of course.

" I may not live to see our Glory!~ " Karma and Sugino followed but more wasted then Nagisa. Itona was looking at them with a ' how am i friends with these idiots' face.

" But I've seen wonders great! and Small!~" Nagisa looked at Karma and winked sexually to him, causing Karma to blush harder. Sugino laughed at him , causing Karma to punch his face.

" I've seen wonders great and small." Karma sang with a certain person painfully singing behind him.

" Cause if the tomcat can get married!" Nagisa put his arm around Itona , who looked at him boredly. Karma was behind them with black aura ' Nagisa take your cute hands of of Itona! YOUR MINE!' Karma screamed in his head. Itona then pushed Nagisa away , noticing the period head's jealousy.

" If Itona can get married!" Karma and Sugino walked over to the blue haired boys, then hugging Itona. Which made him uncomfortable.

" There's hope for ass, after all!" Nagisa shouted smiling victorious making tears fall from his eyes. Itona glared at Nagisas words.

" SHUT UP!" Itona yelled at Nagisa grabbing his shirt collar , who looked away innocently . Sugino cleared his throat getting the three's attention.

" Raise a Glass to freedom!" Sugino yelled recovering from the punch.

"...you don't even have a glass Sugino?.." Itona pointed out , making the boy , blush harder in embarrassment . Sugino looked around for his glass, when he found it he put his hand back up, but this time with his shot, making Itona face palm.

" Something you will never see again!" Nagisa and Sugino screamed and pointing their fingers at him. Itona started to smile a little at his weird friends.

" NOT MATTER WHAT SHE TELLS U!" Karma hugged the small boy's waist crying , feeling bad for him not able to see any ladies no more. Itona just sweat dropped , still smiling a little.

" Let's have another round tonight!" Sugino smirked with an evil glint in his eye. Itona just shrugged and drank another shot.

" Raise a glass to the four of us!" Nagisa smiled and hugged Itona , followed by Karma and Sugino. Itona just chuckled at his very drunk friends. He was drunk to but they were beyond drunk.

" To the newly NOT POOR OF US!" Karma screamed in his ear, making Itona jump. "WOOOO" They all screamed together.

" We'll tell the story of tonight!" Karma drunkly sang as his gave Nagisa a peck on the lips. Nagisa looked away smiling and blushing.

"Let's have another round-" Nagisa was cut of by Karma passing out followed by Sugino, he then drank another bit of his beer, but then collapsed on the floor on top of Karma.

Itona stand there looking at them , he smiled fully and laughed a bit but quietly. The door open to the room revealing his wife Aki Moreno or Horibe now. Itona smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips, which made her blush hard. Then Aki noticed her guy friends passed out the floor cauisng her to giggle.

" haha! What happened in here?" She asked smiling at her new husband , who looked at her with his golden eyes.

" These idiots past out from drinking to much.." He told her still looking at her beautiful brown eyes.

" Well let's leave them here to rest and We could just go have some fun in our room?~" She put her arms around Itona causing him to lose control. Spending no time Itona picked up Aki kissing her passionately, running to their room.

 _ **THE END! I just wanted to put a very simple story first with bits of Karmagisa and Author x Itona of course just to make it fun! I HOPE U LOVED IT! BYE!**_

 _ **Please don't give hate to my OC AKI! She is me but with a nickname okay! BYE!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT! CALL ME AKI!**_

 _ **If you have any request just comment below :3 Cause I need requests.**_

 _ **From my wattpad account!**_


	2. Jealous

**__  
IM ALIVE! WELL LETS GET ON WITH IT!_**

 _ **No ones prov.**_

It was another day in the classroom , everyone trying to kill there teacher, hanging around, and learning, everything was normal. After a while it was lunch time , Karma came back from the woods. When he came out he saw his blue cute boyfriend talking to _Kayano agian,_ Nagisa ignored Karma all day, which he hated. It not that he hates Kayano , he likes her as his friend but he knew that the green-haired girl liked Nagisa still, it bothered him cause he thought that one day that his boyfriend would leave him for her. What Karma didn't know is that the whole time he was thinking the negative, he was glaring at the two laughing and talking.

"Eh? What is this? The great Karma is jealous?~" Karma turned around and spotted Aki and Itona, Aki was smirking but Itona was blunt as usual. This caused him to 'tch' and glare at Aki , who has a huge sadistic knew that Itona's sweet and innocent, shy girlfriend can be such a tease.

"Shut up.." He mumbled as Aki just giggles.

" Don't worry Karma, Nagisa loves you~" She smiles at him, making him pout.

"If he loved me then he would be with me right now..." Karma said to her as she just sweat drops.

"Well I don't think he knows your back because you do usually skip class..soo..." Aki told him " Just go over there !" Karma looked at Aki , who just smile and next to her was her blunt boyfriend holding thumbs up.

"Fine" Karma sighs and walks over to his boyfriend and Kayano.

"Nagi~" He purred into Nagisa's ear causing him to blush hard, Kayano giggled at the two.

"K-karma-k-kun!" He squeals with a blush across his face, making the sadist period heads smirk to grow.

" Stop ignoring me~ You have all day! That's no fun.." Karma pouts and hugs Nagisa's small waist and puts his head on his shoulder.

" G-Gomen! Karma! It's just that I haven't talked to Kayano in a long time!" Nagisa smiles innocently causing Kayano to blush and giggle. Karma noticed this and growled.

" Doesn't mean you have to ignore me all day!" He growls and yells at his short boyfriend. The whole class looks at them , causing Nagisa to sweat and blush.

" L-look K-karma c-calm do-" Nagisa stutters but was cut off.

" Or! You have ignored me all day because you like Kayano now!" he shouts at Nagisa , who had tears forming.

"K-karm-" That was it Karma just walked away from him and left his boyfriend all shocked and sad.

"Nagisa..I'm sorry..this is all my fault..right?" Kayano stuttered , the blue haired boy looked at Kayano and shook his head.

"n-no it-its not y-your f-fault , just that Karma ..I don't know..why?" Nagisa told her as Kayano looked at where Karma left.

" You should go to talk to him" Aki told Nagisa , who nodded and ran to where Karma went.

 _ **With Karma**_

As he walked he felt guilt at yelling at his Nagisa, _his_ Nagi. The only person , who showed love to him , when no one did. The person who wasn't scared of him , the one who ...he loved.

'tch' Karma looked down as he continued to walk more into the woods.

"Karma!" He looked around for who it was but shook his head and kept walking.

"Karma!" He turned around and saw Nagisa running to him, he stopped walking and stood there.

"What?" Karma looked at Nagisa , who now was now in front of him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you all day , its my fault for getting you al-' Nagisa was pushed into Karma's chest.

"You don't have to apologize okay..it's me , who has to apologize for getting mad and...'sigh' I got mad for no reason , you just wanted to catch up with Kayano." Karma kisses his forehead making the blue haired boy to smile in his chest and hug him. They stood like that for a few minutes and decided to walk back.

"So Karma...you were jealous of Kayano?" Nagisa said looking at his now blushing boyfriend who just looked away.

" Shut up.." He grumbles as Nagisa laughs.

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **Extra Ending**_

In the bush was a black haired girl and a blunt boy there , watching them.

"KYAA! THEY ARE SO CUTE! ITONA! BABY!WHY CAN'T WE BE LIKE THAT?!" Aki fangirls as Itona sighs.

" Whatever..." He mumbles as Aki got an idea.

" Well, I'm gonna go find a boy who treats me better!" Aki pouts and walks away from her boyfriend , who grabs her wrist making her to fall into his chest.

" Do that and I will kill them" Itona looks at her with jealousy in his eyes.

" Aww Itona! Your so cute :3!" Aki squeals and grabs his arms.

"Hey what are you d-" Itona got cut off by her kissing him , which made him kiss back quickly. She pulls away and blushes.

"M- my place or y-yours?"

"yours"

 _ **ENDDD**_

 _ **HOPE YOU LIKED IT BYEE KITTENS!**_

 _ **:3**_


End file.
